Starfire
The heart and soul of the Titans as she appears in fan-fics. Portrayals Starfire is often portrayed as the innocent, almost naive, member of the team, and she usually as a crush or relationship with Robin. She also usually keeps her litteral use of the English language. Powers Starfire is super strong, stronger than Cyborg, but weaker than Superboy, and she can fly as well. On top of that, she can fire energy from her hands and eyes called star bolts. Weaknesses Starfire is allergic to metal chromium. It's not very serious, but it can be troublesome as it causes her to sneeze, and when she sneezes, she accidentally fires a massive star bolt that fries everything in close range of it. History Teen Titans Grandson of Krypton When Superboy arrived to join the Titans, Starfire was impressed by how he was stronger than Starfire on top of his other abilities. When Metallo arrived and was weakening Superboy with Kryptonite, Starfire tried to distract him by kicking him in the shin, but she only ended up hurting her foot. Starfire then agreed with Robin that Superboy would fit right in. Return of Slade Starfire later inquired to what a Hobbit was and learned from Superboy that it was a tiny person. She then went with the Titans to stop Slade from robbing the Federal Reserve. When they learned that Slade had planted bombs all over the street, Starfire went with Superboy and Raven to disable them. Starfire then found a bomb on a Wayne Enterprises building. She then followed Superboy into the sewers as they looked for the last bomb and found one with Kryptonian writing and with metal chromium, which aggravated her allergies. Starfire then witnessed that the Slade who they apprehended after Superboy disabled the bomb was just another one of his drones. Clash for Control Starfire later asked why Superboy and Robin had to always argue, which was as they both believed themselves right and the other stubborn. Starfire then went with Robin's team when they fought Clayface during an attack on the prison. Starfire then went with Robin's plan to disable Clayface through heat, so she tried using her Star Bolts, but it isn't very effective. She did have better results after attacking him again following a Sonic Boom from Cyborg and Robin. This one was slightly more effective, and she attacked one more time to free Superboy from Clayface's belly. Terra's Back Starfire later followed a captured Terra to Slade and was held in an energy shield as Terra was trapped in a device to extract her powers. She was later freed when Terra regained her memories and used her powers to free them. X-Ray When Blackfire asked for help when she claimed to be framed for robbing a bank, Starfire retorted that Blackfire lied to her and the others before. She also ended up as an accidental victim of Superboy's budding x-ray vision when he accidentally saw her changing. After learning that Blackfire was telling the truth and that a shape-shifter named Tina was the real bank robber, Starfire eagerly welcomed Blackfire into the Titans when she asked to join. Duela Starfire was one of the Titans who was exhausted following a very late night, stating she was "plopped out". She did snap to attention however upon learning about a girl named Duela robbing a bank. She then let Duela go in favor of helping the people inside a collapsing building. Another's Eyes Starfire later ended up having her soul trapped in a puppet version of herself by Ra's Al Ghul. She was freed by Superboy, in Raven's body, when he destroyed the controller. Kryptonian Brawl Starfire appeared in Edge City to help Superboy fight Jax-Ur and Mala. She then saves Superboy from then and tells them to "let it be brought on." She then fights the two as best she can until Raven contains them, and Superboy traps them in the Phantom Zone. Mr. Mxyzptlk Strikes Back Starfire later asked if someone they were expecting was a pest. She then questioned why a toddler version of Beast Boy walked past before she ended up becoming one. Starfire then went to sleep and sucked her thumb. She was returned to normal once Superboy and Raven got rid of Mxyzptlk, but she was still napping and sucking her thumb. Protege When Starfire learned about Slade and Zod's plan to use a chronoton detonator, Starfire went with everyone else to try and stop them. When they discover that the warehouse is empty, Starfire sneezes, and it reminds Robin about how they can use her allergies to find the detonator. She then leads them to the detonator, even after Superboy's separated from them. When Cyborg asks for quiet, Raven covers Starfire's head with her power. When the detonator is proven to be false, she's blasted by a laser but doesn't worry as Cyborg explains that they're okay. When Superboy went missing, Starfire wondered what Slade and Zod would do to him until there was a robbery at Powers Technologies. There, she saw that Superboy had joined Zod. She then expressed at how the now ten-year-old Tina would be crushed once she learned this. Back at the Tower, Superboy was the first to recognize the Kryptonite Robin kept in case Superboy went rogue. At Wayne Enterprises when Superboy appeared again, Starfire asked Superboy to stop before she began fighting him, in which she was shortly joined by Blackfire and Robin, but all three were knocked down. Starfire then experienced the same pain she felt with the probes, and figured out that Superboy joined Slade and Zod for the same reason Robin joined Slade last year, he was forced to. The probes were then removed from her by Raven, and after Zod was re-imprisoned in the Phantom Zone and Slade ran off, Starfire told Superboy how Raven was upset about Superboy not being there. Fear Starfire then left to fight Daughter of Scarecrow while she was robbing Jump City University. She was then trapped in an illusion where everything was covered with spiders. In this state of fear, she attacked several of Daughter of Scarecrow's men. When Superboy tried to help, he only ended up being attacked too. Blackfire then managed to get through to Starfire through some hard love when she shouted at her that there were no spiders where they were. Starfire then apologized to the henchmen she had beaten up. She then found out that the Daughter of Scarecrow was actually Duela Dent. She later asked what Arkham was, and learned that it was a prison for the mentally ill, and she also asked if Arkham was where the Joker, who she mistakenly called the Jester, lived and was told yes and corrected on the name. Mind of a Hero After Superboy nearly killed Dr. Light, Starfire agreed to go with Robin and Raven into Superboy's mind as she stated that Superboy had become a pseudo-big brother to her. In an apparition of Cadmus Labs, Starfire asked what the test tubes were for. She then met Superboy's inner-child and comforted him. In an apparition of Metropolis, Starfire questioned if something they saw was a bird or a plane when it was revealed to be Superboy's courage. After learning that they had to continue on, Starfire commented on how beautiful the city was and was promised by Robin that they'd visit the real Metropolis one day. At the farm where Superboy's main consciousness, Conner, was, she commented at how nice it was. When Conner called out all the aspects of himself to help him fight Zod, Starfire reprimanded Superboy's rudeness for setting a bad example for Superboy's inner-child when he picked his ear and burped. After Superboy defeated the apparition of Zod, which turned out to be Superboy's anger, Starfire asked Superboy to say good-bye to his inner-child for her when she returned to the real world. Superdog When Superboy went to relax in the park, Starfire believed that it would only be for a few moments more when he returned with Krypto. When Starfire saw that the dog could fly, she asked when dogs could do that and learned that Superboy and Robin believed he was genetically altered. Starfire then reprimanded Krypto for drinking out of the toilet. When attempting to stop a bank robber, Starfire gets ensnared along with Blackfire. She managed to free herself and helped cut the gunk Beast Boy had been trapped in out of his hair. Starfire then affirmed that Krypto had done a good thing by ruining the robber's high-tech suit. Alex Starfire later relaxed at the Kent Farm with Tim. After Alex Luthor befriended Superboy, Starfire flew up to him and asked if he would be her new friend as well. When he agreed, she gave him a bone crushing hug and introduced Alex to the other Titans. When Lex Luthor had a remotely controlled Lexo-Suit attacking a lab, Starfire declared that she, Blackfire, and Cyborg could handle it and attacked, but the machine wouldn't give. They later attacked it again after Robin froze it, and this time, they destroyed it. Starfire then cheered about destroying Luthor's robot. In Heat Later, while watching a documentary about antelopes reproducing, Starfire makes sure to cover Silkie's eyes. While facing a bank robber named Exotica who caused Beast Boy to repeatedly run over Terra, Starfire asked if she was okay, but Terra was so dazed she thought Starfire was her mother. When Robin and Alex confirmed that Exotica could control male minds, Starfire likened it to the female antelope in the documentary they watched. When Robin ended up being kissed by Exotica, Starfire called her a Clorbag Vorblernelk, which was apparently a very bad thing to call somebody in Tamaran as Blackfire was sure their parents wouldn't have wanted Starfire to call someone that. Starifre later cheered when Superboy proved immune to Exotica's powers and easily defeated her. Toddler Titans Later, while chasing Ra's Al Ghul, Starfire was exposed to a chemical that didn't do anything to her until the following morning where she was turned into a four-year-old. She then remarked at how Blackfire looked like an older version of Blackfire, which was the result of adjusted mental logic. Starfire later ended up getting run over by Beast Boy while he and Raven were playing Matador, and Blackfire comforted her. She then refused to take a nap until Blackfire promised to read her a story. She went to sleep holding Silkie like a teddy bear. The next day she looked into a kaleidoscope she'd found and ended up looking like she had a black eye and ran to Blackfire. After Cyborg apologized for his prank, Starfire accepted it. The next day, after hugging Blackfire, Starfire was returned to normal. She then remarked at how being a child again was a strange sensation. Night on the Town Starfire agreed to go out with Robin soon afterwards as they hadn't gone on a date in months. Teen Tyrants Starfire ends up being visited by Etrigan after the the Branding Iron is stolen, and Starfire ends up split into a good and evil her. She later remarks that she feels sickly afterwards. After that, she went to fight the evil him while Kitten had the copied Titans, the Teen Tyrants, cause trouble. She then repeatedly blasts her Tyrant Counterpart, and she's eventually knocked down when she defends Robin from a controlled Etrigan, but she's saved when Robin undoes the spell. She then throws a pillow at Beast Boy when he says that was fun. Moody Raven Starfire is delighted when Raven makes pancakes again. During a game of truth or dare, Starfire admits that she and Robin are saving themselves for their wedding night. Going Home Starfire was awed by Alex's Lexo-Power Suit 5000. She then ended up captured by one of Lex's newest Meta-Humans and held in a cell by energy binders. When she was released, she saw that Slade was working with Lex along with a new and improved Bizarro. She then saw that he now had freeze vision, and she experienced his flame breath when he made her skirt catch on fire. She was then frozen by Bizarro. Starfire is then freed by Superboy and learns that Alex was created in the same way when he confronts his father. Starfire then expresses that she understands why Slade sent out a drone given Bizarro recently switching sides. Starfire then escapes with the others when Luthor causes the building to collapse. She then attends Bizarro's funeral. Starfire and the Seven Tiny Titans The younger daughter of the king and queen of Tamaran. Her mother died shortly after she was born, and her father died six years later. She was then raised by her elder sister, Blackfire. To keep her from appearing more beautiful than her, Starfire was put in rags and made into a scullery maid, but she didn't mind as she believed that some day, her true love would come. She then wished to meet her love at a wishing well and met a boy her own age named Robin who helped save an Earth ambassador on Tamaran. Starfire and Robin then fell in love with each other. She was later taken to Earth by a Thanagarian friend, Katar Hol, also known as Hawkman. There she was nearly killed by him on orders from Blackfire, but he couldn't do it due to his caring for her. Starfire then hid in the woods and was frightened until she recomposed herself and made friends with the animals there. The animals then took Starfire to a small cottage where she entered and saw that children lived there from all the toys on the ground. Also, after seeing how dirty and unkept the house was, she concluded that the children who lived their, seven in all based on how many chairs there were, were orphans, so she figured that they would need someone to take care of them and cleaned the place up with her new animal friends. She then relaxed and waited for them to return as she read a book she found called The Magician's Nephew by a C dot S dot Lewis. As night fell, Starfire went back inside and went upstairs to see what was up there and found seven beds that had the children's names on them. She then went to bed on the three beds that belongs to Superboy, Wonder Girl, or Beast Boy. She later woke up to find the children then and introduced herself to them and begged to be let stay, promising to take care of the house for them and cook. This convinced them to let her stay. She later checked on a pot of soup she'd prepared, and when she figured that it wasn't quite ready, she had the children go and wash since she figured that as the oldest, she was responsible for making sure they did the right thing. She then called them a few moments later when supper was ready, which was after they washed. After dinner, Starfire watched them perform and danced with the children, especially Beast Boy standing on top of Superboy. After a mighty sneeze from Superboy, Starfire consented to telling a story and told them about how she met Robin and how she hoped that one day they'd meet again and live happily ever after. She was then invited to sleep in the children's room and accepted after they assurd her again and again that they'd be comfortable. She then prayed for her sister to overcome her anger and for Batboy to like her. She then went to sleep. A few days later, she was taught how to play the organ by Batboy, and when the children left to get some more diamonds for the next few days, Starfire assurd them that she'd be okay and was exceptionally happy that Batboy seemed to really care about her. She then got to work on pies for the children when she met a very old woman and was offered an apple by her. Starfire then let the woman in when she was attacked by the animals. The woman then told her that the apple was a magic apple that will grant Starfire a wish if she takes a bite out of it. She then wishes for Robin to find her and to live with him and live happily ever after. Once she bites the apple, she becomes woozy and falls under the woman, Blackfire's, spell, the sleeping death. Some time later, kept in a glass coffin by the children, Robin arrived and kissed her, and Starfire awoke. She then agreed to go to Jump City with him and protect people as well as be with Robin and brought the children with them. She then met Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven's real selves and lived happily ever after. Category:Teen Titans Category:Starfire and the Seven Tiny Titans Category:Clark and Lois Kent Category:Superboy Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Minor Characters